Arnold Schwarzenegger
Arnold Schwarzenegger (1947 - ) a.k.a. Arnold Strong Governor of California (2003 - 2011) Film Deaths *''The Terminator'' (1984) [The Terminator]: Destroyed when Linda Hamilton crushes him in an industrial press in an empty factory. (At this point, he is in his robot-skeleton form.) *''The Running Man'' (1987) [Ben Richards]: Impaled on a spiked wall at the end of a fight with Jesse Ventura (This turns out to be a completely different anonymous character who had been digitally disguised as Arnold for the TV show. He survives the film in reality.) *''Total Recall ''(1990) [Douglas Quaid / Hauser]: Playing a dual role as two personalities of the same man, "Douglas Quaid" suffocates to death on Mars after his spacesuit-helmet breaks in what turns out to be a nightmare; he survives the movie in reality. Additionally, his "Hauser" personality ceases to be when he chooses to be good. *''Kindergarten Cop'' (1991) [Det. John Kimble] Shot from outside his window by Richard Tyson while sitting at his desk, however this turns out to be a dream sequence. (he survives the film in reality). *''Terminator 2: Judgment Day ''(1991) [The Terminator]: Sacrifices himself by having Linda Hamilton and Edward Furlong lower him down into an iron foundry to be melted so that the futuristic technology of his android body won't be misused. *''End of Days ''(1999) [Jericho Cane]: Commits suicide by impaling himself on the sword of an angel statue (after being possessed by Satan and struggling to fight his influence) in a church while Robin Tunney watches in horror. *''Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines (2003) '[The Terminator]: Destroyed in an explosion after he places a bomb in Kristanna Loken's mouth''.'' *Sabotage (2014)'' [John "Breacher" Wharton]: Presumably mortally wounded after being shot in the chest during a shootout; the movie ends with him sipping on a drink and smoking a cigar as police sirens can be heard in the background. (The Blu-ray also includes an alternate ending where he is shot repeatedly by Olivia Williams.) *Terminator Genisys (2015) [The Guardian/T-800]: Is grievously maimed during a hand-to-hand battle with Jason Clarke while fighting inside a time-displacement device. It could be counted as a death since Arnold's character did shut down before gaining a T-1000 upgrade. *Killing Gunther (2017) [Robert "Gunther" Bendik] Shot in the back twice by Taran Killam. The shooting triggers a dead man switch that sets off an explosive vest that kills Taran Killam. However, a mid-credits scene reveals that Arnold is still alive with no explanation of how he survived being shot in the back or the detonation of his explosive vest. *Terminator: Dark Fate (2019)'' [T-800/Carl]: Dies when he sets off a reactor in order to kill Gabriel Luna , sacrificing himself in the process. TV Deaths *Tales From The Crypt: The Switch (1990)' [''Himself]: Killed (off-screen) by The Cryptkeeper (John Kassir) to harvest his body parts. Notable Connections * Father of Patrick Schwarzenegger and Katherine Schwarzenegger * Ex-Mr. Maria Shriver (Daughter of Eunice Kennedy Shriver, niece of Robert, Ted and President John F. Kennedy) *Father-in-law of Chris Pratt. Gallery End of Days-fire 0.gif|Arnold Schwarzenegger in End of Days Term84251.jpg|The Terminator's destruction in The Terminator Schwarzenegger.jpg|Arnold Schwarzenegger in Terminator 2 Judgement Day Pp.jpg|Arnold Schwarzenegger in Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines Category:Actors Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Politicians Category:1947 Births Category:Austrian actors and actresses Category:Roman Catholic Category:Death scenes by crushing Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by melting Category:Death scenes by suffocation Category:Death scenes by ceasing to exist Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by shooting Schwarzenegger, Arnold Category:Ambiguous death scenes Category:Razzie Award Nominees Category:People who died in a Terminator film Category:Conservatives Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Producers Category:Directors Category:Musicians Category:Death scenes by lava Category:Death scenes by robot attack Category:Actors who died in Stephen King Movies Category:Emmy Award Winners Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Golden Globe Winners Category:Death scenes by asphyxia Category:Martial artists Category:Athletes Category:Actors who died in Paul Verhoeven Films Category:People who died in a Tales from the Crypt film Category:Actors who died in James Cameron Films Category:Actors who died in Robert Zemeckis Movies Category:Actors who died in Arnold Schwarzenegger Movies Category:Actors who died in David Ayer Movies Category:DC Stars Category:Voice Actors Category:Action Stars Category:MTV Movie Award Nominees Category:MTV Movie Award Winners Category:Brought back from the dead Category:WWE Hall of Famers Category:Saturn Award Nominees Category:American actors and actresses Category:Horror Stars Category:Drama Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Fantasy Stars Category:Actors who died in Peter Hyams Movies Category:Family Stars Category:Parents Category:Hollywood Walk of Fame Winners Category:Tales from the Crypt Cast Members Category:Apocalypse Stars Category:Performers who did nude scenes Category:Divorced actors and actresses Category:Expendables Cast Members Category:Batman cast members Category:Death scenes by betrayal Category:Betrayed Category:Simulated death scenes Category:Controversial actors Category:Terminator Cast Members Category:Motor Mouths Category:Republicans Category:Legends Category:Western Stars Category:HBO Stars Category:Predator Cast Members Category:Hercules cast members Category:Sesame Street cast members Category:Actors who died in Alan Taylor Movies Category:Actors who died in Philip K. Dick Movies Category:Video Game Stars Category:Austrian-American actors and actresses Category:Actors who died in Tim Miller Movies Category:Pregnant characters Category:Dream death scenes